1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for implantation between adjacent vertebrae. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a spinal interbody spacer that inhibits the collapse of the space between adjacent vertebrae after a discectomy and a semi-constrained bone screw to be used therewith.
2. Background of Related Art
The human spinal column is a highly complex structure. It includes more than twenty discrete bones, known as vertebrae, coupled sequentially to one another to house and protect critical elements of the nervous system. The cervical portion of the spine, which comprises the top of the spine up to the base of the skull, includes the first seven vertebrae.
For many reasons, such as aging and trauma, the intervertebral discs may begin to deteriorate and weaken, potentially resulting in chronic pain, degenerative disc disease, or even tearing of the disc. Ultimately, the disc may deteriorate or weaken to the point of tearing and herniation, in which the inner portions of the disc protrude through the tear. A herniated disc may press against, or pinch, the spinal nerves, thereby causing radiating pain, numbness, tingling, and/or diminished strength or range of motion.
Many treatments are available to remedy these conditions, including surgical procedures in which one or more damaged intervertebral discs are removed and replaced with a prosthetic. However, should the prosthetic protrude from the adjacent vertebrae and thereby contact the surrounding nerves or tissues, the patient may experience additional discomfort. In procedures for remedying this problem, a spinal plate assembly having one or more apertures and one or more bone screws is affixed to the vertebrae and oriented to inhibit such protrusion.
After a partial or complete discectomy, the normally occupied space between adjacent vertebral bodies is subject to collapse and/or misalignment due to the absence of all or a part of the intervertebral disc. In such situations, the physician may insert one or more prosthetic spacers between the affected vertebrae to maintain normal disc spacing and/or the normal amount of lordosis in the affected region.
Typically, a prosthetic implant is inserted between the adjacent vertebrae and may include pathways that permit bone growth between the adjacent vertebrae until they are fused together. However, there exists a possibility that conventional prosthetic implants may be dislodged or moved from their desired implantation location due to movement by the patient before sufficient bone growth has occurred. A common problem associated with the use of such a spinal plate assembly is the tendency of the bone screws to “back out” or pull away or otherwise withdraw from the bone into which they are mounted. This problem occurs, primarily, due to the normal torsional and bending motions of the body and spine or due to subsidence of the vertebrae. As the screws become loose and pull away or withdraw from the bone, the heads of the screws can rise above the surface of the plate assembly, which results in pain and discomfort for the patient or possibly the separation of the spinal plate from one or more vertebrae.
Therefore, a need exists for an intervertebral implant system that provides a desired amount of lordosis, allows for bone growth between adjacent vertebrae, maintains the space between adjacent vertebrae during bone ingrowth, prevents bone screws from becoming loose and “backing out” from the bone and resists dislocation from its implantation site.